halofandomcom-20200222-history
Radar Jammer
The Radar Jammer is an equipment item in Halo 3 that scrambles nearby players motion sensors by creating a multitude of false dots on the radar of everyone within range.Gamerpro Magazine While it can create chaos for enemies, it also has the same effect on teammates. In campaign mode it is uncommon for one to be dropped by enemy Brutes. It is mostly used by Brute Stalkers to make them even harder to find by their prey. It is no longer available in matchmaking as the Flare and the Radar Jammer had physics properties that allowed players to exploit the game unfairly. If under the effect of the Radar Jammer, it is possible to distinguish between the 'false enemies' and the real enemies on your radar. It can be seen that dots on the radar generated by the Jammer almost never stop moving, whereas real enemies tend to move more carefully and stop at points, the fake blips also seem to move faster and more "fluidly" than a normal person. An activated Radar Jammer can also be destroyed by weapons fire. The Radar Jammer is similar in appearance to the Power Drain and Flare, except for a red glow instead of blue or yellow one. Its symbol in the HUD is a dot with curved waves emitting from it. Multi-player Tactics *The Radar Jammer is best used in conjunction with the Active Camouflage power-up. When it is deployed, the enemy will be distracted enough that the player may be able to score a quick melee kill, or an assassination. *This type of equipment is both useful and detrimental to the user, his allies, and the enemy, since everyone's motion sensors are affected. The jammer should only be used if the player is in a position where he or she does not need to use his motion sensor to score a kill. *Watch out for other players throwing these at you. If this happens nothing annoys them more than shooting the jammer before it hits the ground and making it explode in their faces. This is also useful in the campaign against brutes. If shot soon enough after been deployed it can even kill the person who deployed it or at least damage most of their shield. *In CTF, using this together with the Flare can be useful. Have one player throw in the Radar Jammer, then throw in the Flare, while looking at the Flag so you know what way to go. By the time your opponents can see again, they'll see their flag is gone. If Flares aren't available, use an Active Camouflage instead. *Make sure you have your enemy insight before you deploy the Radar Jammer, if you do not, the Radar Jammer will work against you aswell, leaving you vulnerable. Trivia *The Radar Jammer lasts only 30 seconds before it self destructs. *When the player deploys a Radar Jammer in Campaign mode, Brutes will sometimes become confused and look around distractedly. This clearly suggests that Brutes have some form of radar system similar to that of an Elite and Spartan II. *If the player is seen by a Brute or a Grunt when deploying the Radar Jammer, the Brutes may occasionally go berserk; Grunts will sometimes panic and run away. *Red radar "blips" generated by the Radar Jamer will move much faster on your motion tracker screen than those generated by an enemy. *Radar Jammers are pointless when playing with the Fog Skull or without radar in multiplayer. *The Radar Jammer has been removed from all matchmaking play lists due to the double jump that could be accomplished with it, just like the Flare. *If you throw several down in one place (10 or more) and throw a frag grenade it will launch you quite high. *At first, the Radar Jammer appears to have an "effect radius"; rather, that anyone within the radius, is instantly affected by its attribute (similarly to the Regenerator, Energy Drain, and Flare ). This is not altogether untrue, but instead of an instant effect upon those within range, the Jammer actually creates "Ghosts," which fly around randomly, altering only one's motion-tracker, and altered only by the Jammer's position. This is most noticeable on either Valhalla or Narrows, where by throwing the Radar Jammer into one of the Man Cannons, the ghosts appear to fly in the same direction it was launched. *The blips created by the jammer move in an fast, erratic way, similar to drones. *The Radar Jammer can be helpful in performing the Radar Jumping Glitch, which makes you appear to be double jumping it is more effective than the famous grenade jump. This can also be done with a Power drain, though it is risky and even impossible with a Spartan II. Gallery Image:Radar Jammer Activated.jpg|The Radar Jammer when activated Image:Radar Jammer.png|A view through a Sniper Rifle's scope reveals Jumpack Brutes also carry Radar Jammers Image:Radarjammerhud.svg|The Radar Jammer HUD icon. Image:Radar Jammer in Action.jpg|A Radar Jammer extends it's sides and glows brighter when activated. Sources Category:Technology